


Lex Talionis

by RikuD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, musings, thematic writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuD/pseuds/RikuD
Summary: A collection of musings about a pirate crew that follow a blue fish that takes the matter of karma literally in his own hands.
Kudos: 1





	Lex Talionis

What makes a crew?

That’s not a question that can simply be answered. 

A common goal

A family

A tool for individual goals

A means to survive

Or all? Maybe that’s what makes the Nemesis so odd. From the surface, they didn’t look like a pirate crew. They don’t even have a skull for a jolly rodger. Just a scale. 

And what is that supposed to mean? Were they some sort of symbol of Justice?

Bull.

If you ever thought for one second they were there to save you, you are a fool.

Just look into their captain’s eyes. Or try to. Unreadable, cold, gleaming behind those glasses. 

His smile is worse. Always the same rows of white. They shine even brighter as his axe swings down the neck. So much brighter in contrast to the crimson gushing.

So if he’s the one making the calls, what kind of calls are they? It's still a question that lingers for years.

Always asking something in return, but never answering why they are needed. Never trust a man who takes more than given.

But what does that make the crew that follows him? Why are they willing to walk with a man who takes the debts paid. Is it because of their own volition or do they owe the blue man?

Yes, but also no.

It's always a choice with the captain. Even if it's a funny way of asking consent, he never forces your hand, but shows you your options. Oddly enough, the option that benefits him seems like a better deal. Doesn’t matter to his crew, they always take it.

Maybe he only offers the deals to those who need it more than he does. He never finds them. It's always them looking for the answers and it's just happenstance that he is the one that gives the answers. 

Coincidences like these keep building until they aren’t. Rules of statistics, but again, they are just coincidences.

So why are they willing to make a choice like that? Why are they willing to work together for one man who they only known for a short while but allowed to dictate the rest of their lives? What can he give them?

But that is just it, they don’t know. So does the captain. They all lost everything, with nowhere to go back to. They are thrust into a group of people they barely know but have to trust with their lives. They could die by another’s hand, they could be betrayed by the one that leads them. And yet-

It excites them

Because when you corner an animal, they bite. And when you have that one taste of blood

you want more


End file.
